30 day OTP drabble write: diamondshipping
by frozen galaxy
Summary: 30 days of my short pathetic drabbles of my OTP! Seriously, they're very short, no criticism please. OOC. I'll be able to write a small drabble each day. Anyways, enjoy! Rated T to be safe. (other characters and parings may be added. if you'd like a paring, not involving Kaito or Rio in it, PM me and we can talk about it! :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, there's this thing for tumblr, something about a 30 day writing thing so I'm participating in it! :D**

**XXXX**

**Day 1: Beginning (weird topic…)**

Kaito glanced down at the lake as he sat down at the grass and sighed.

"Hey Kaito!"

Kaito glanced back and saw the blue haired girl skip and sat down next to him. "Hey Rio"

"Feeling alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine… how about you?" Kaito asked as he looked at her.

"I'm fine." Rio said with a smile.

"Okay…"

"What are you doing here?" Rio asked with a bright smile.

Kaito stared at her, "Why are you so interested in my business?"

"So something is bothering you." Rio stated, clearly ignoring his question.

"No… it's just that you're so interested in other people's business…"

"I'm not"

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "Then why are you here?"

"You looked kinda lonely, where's Haruto?"

"Back at home."

"Then why are you here."

"I… I don't know… something told me to come here…" he admitted.

"I had that feeling too…" she said with a slight smile.

Now this was awkward to the blonde, his father had always told him that his mother and he always met by coincides until they got together.

"Hey Kaito…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think… that our meeting could have been destined?" Rio asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe…"

Rio smiled, "Maybe we should see each other more often…"

"You think Ryoga would approve of that?" Kaito asked with a small smirk.

Rio smirked, "Just leave that to me."

Kaito smirked at her slight wittiness and sighed.

Rio smiled as she took out a scrap of paper and scribbled something down and handed the sheet to him. "I gotta go, before Ryoga comes and yeah…" she said with a wave and ran off.

Kaito glanced at the paper and smirked at what was written, _"Call me… -Rio"_

**Not my best but hey, this is a small part. And all I really have time for. Anyways Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2:** **rejecting**

**O.O topics are weird but let's try this… Oh yeah, Ryoga and Rio are going to have to be in their mid-twenties… just so this drabbles series won't be a little… let's just save that for later huh?**

**XXXX**

"NANI?!"

"R-Ryoga, it's not that big of a deal." Rio said as she tried to calm down her aggravated brother.

"Calm down?! Giving your number to Kaito is like… forbidden!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Ryoga…" Rio said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why would you give him your number?!"

"You're like filing complaint to something you can handle." Rio said.

"Why are you even checking my duel gazer anyways?" Rio asked.

"I was looking for Durbe's number."

"I don't have his number, in a matter of fact; I don't even think he has a duel gazer!" Rio said.

"Well, he does. And stop changing the subject!"

Rio shrugged as she grabbed her duel gazer and locked herself in her room. She sighed as she texted Kaito.

XXXX

Kaito glance down at the duel gazer his brother had given him, just for communication wise, and saw the text. _"Ryoga complaint"_ Kaito smirked at his rival being aggravated over a small issue like this.

"Nii-san!"

"Yeah Haruto?" Kaito asked as Haruto peeked through Kaito's closed doors.

"Tou-san says he was going to go out for some dinner, wanna come?" Haruto asked.

"Umm… sure." Kaito said as he gazed back at the duel gazer.

"Is somebody texting you?" Haruto asked.

"More like was." Kaito said as he stood up. "Where are we-"

"Sushi!" Haruto said with a smile.

Kaito nodded as his brother grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his dark room. "Haruto!"

"C'mon Nii-san! Your room is kinda dark anyways! Get happier." Haruto said as he continued dragging his brother with him.

XXXX

"Hey Rio!"

"What?"

"Let's go grab somethin to eat."

"Sure, what do you feel like eating?"

"Um… there's a new sushi bar opening 'round the corner. Wanna check it out?"

"Sounds cool ani." Rio said as she grabbed her duel gazer and climbed down the stairs.

Ryoga sighed as the two walked out of the house.

XXXX

"Hey Nii-san, what kind of-" Haruto began when he saw some familiar people. "Hey Nii-san"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Ryoga-kun and Rio-san?" Haruto asked as he pointed at the entrance.

Kaito glanced up from the menu, "I guess."

"Let's ask them to join us!" Haruto said as he hopped of the chair and quickly walked over to the two.

"Haruto wait, oh forget it…" Kaito muttered, already knowing that his brother wasn't going to listen.

"Ryoga-kun! Rio-san!"

The twins turned around and saw the light blue haired boy run towards them.

"Hello Haruto-kun!" Rio said with a smile.

"Hey Haruto… wait Kaito's here too huh?" Ryoga asked.

"Ani…" Rio said quietly as she elbowed her brother.

"What? Just a simple question." Ryoga muttered.

"What is it Haruto?" Rio asked.

"Oh, Nii-san, Tou-san, and I wanted to ask you two to join us!" Haruto said with a smile.

Ryoga stared at the kid, "Sorry kid but-"

Rio quickly elbowed her brother, "We'd love to join you." Rio quickly interrupted.

"Alright!" Haruto said as he grabbed the twins' hands and pulled them over to their table.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryoga muttered under his breath.

"Don't be so rude ani, he's only a little boy." Rio replied quietly.

Ryoga rolled his eyes as he saw Dr. Faker and Kaito staring at the both of them. "Hey Kaito, Dr. Faker."

"Hello Kaito-kun, Dr. Faker-kun." Rio said with a slight bow, she made a note that she would have to take Ryoga to some etiquette classes.

"Wonderful manners." Dr. Faker said, "Nice girl huh Kaito?"

"Tou-san" Kaito said as he sent his father a glare.

"I see… some of us are not ready for that topic yet are we?" Dr. Faker asked.

The teenagers stared at the man.

"Uhh, Rio-san, Ryoga-kun, take a seat please." Haruto said as he sat down next to his father, hopefully breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The two nodded as Rio took a seat next to Haruto, across from Kaito and Ryoga took a seat next to Kaito. Everyone remained silent until the waiter came in and left with their orders.

"So Ryoga, I heard that you were meeting a girl?" Dr. Faker asked.

"W-Who told you that?" Ryoga asked.

"Yuma, he said that his friend told him that you apparently had a crush of this girl." Dr. Faker said simply.

"What?"

"Yes, she even had to call Kaito to cover up that you came over to help her with homework that one day… what was her name again… it started wit believe…." Dr. Faker said as he pondered.

"Kara?" Kaito asked as he took a sip of water.

"Yes that's her name!" Dr. Faker said.

"We aren't seeing each other!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Yet." Rio said as she took a sip of water.

Ryoga said his sister a glare as she smiled at him.

"What's your favorite kind of sushi?" Haruto asked, changing the subject.

"Ehh… can't say much. It just depends." Ryoga said as he took a sip of water.

Haruto shrugged as he took a sip of his juice.

"I'm going to go check the to-go menu." Dr. Faker said as he stood up, "Ryoga, would you like to come too?"

Ryoga was about say no until he noticed Rio glaring at him. "I-I uh, I like to… I guess." Ryoga said as he sent his sister a glare who motioned for him to follow Dr. Faker.

"Nii-san, I'm going to the restroom." Haruto said as his brother nodded, leaving the two alone.

"So Kaito-kun… What do you do for a living?" Rio asked.

"Astrology." Kaito said as he took a sip of water.

"Interesting…"

"You?"

"I'm currently not doing anything." Rio said as the waiter appeared with the food and placed the sushi on the table.

"Enjoy the sushi young couple." The waiter said as he walked away to another table.

Kaito and Rio stared at the waiter and then turned back to each other.

"I'm not the only one who heard it… right?" Rio asked.

"I heard it…" Kaito said.

"Oh… let's wait for them to return huh?" Rio asked as her cheeks slowly turned a light shade of pink.

"Huh? Oh, sure…" Kaito said as he glanced down, his own cheeks coloring as well.

Minutes later, the three returned and then ate in silence.

Ryoga turned to Kaito and Rio and saw them glancing at each other and quickly looking away when they caught each other looking at one another.

"Well, I'll go pay the bill." Dr. Faker said as he stood up and walked over to the cashier.

XXXX

The five of them exited the restaurant. Dr. Faker smiled, "We ought to do this again sometime."

"No-"

"That'd be nice Dr. Faker-kun." Rio said with a bow.

"We shall see you again, huh Kaito?" Dr. Faker asked his eldest son.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at his father as his cheeks turned a very light shade of pink.

Rio smiled at the two, "Bye Kaito-kun, Haruto…" She said as she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him away.

"What do you mean it be nice?!" Ryoga asked.

Rio smiled, "It's the polite thing. It's not that we have anything to do anyways. Oh yeah that reminds me…"

"What?"

Rio glanced at him, "You need to take some etiquette classes." She said.

Ryoga rolled his eyes as he followed his sister.

"I'll talk to Durbe so he could give you some training."

"What?!"

"Who knows, you might need that skill. Especially for a party… or maybe a wedding." She said with a smile as her brother sent her a glare.

"Hell No" He stated. He was going to have to keep a dangerously close eye on his sister and Kaito. Great, his life just got more complex.

XXXX

**Yeah… that had nothing to do with the theme. Maybe… I mean they we rejecting their feelings. Anyways, this was a little longer than I thought so yeah… I guess it works. Next one is… restless. Yeekss, that's going to be a hard one. O.O any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Today's theme is restless! Thank you for the ideas!**

**Day 3: Restless **

**XXXX**

"Hey Rio-san!"

Rio and Ryoga turned around, they were taking the park trail as a short cut because they had just left Yuma's house a couple of minutes ago. "Hey Haruto!" Rio said as she waved.

Haruto waved back as he quickly walked down the trail.

"Haruto! Wait for me!" Kaito called out as he walked after his brother.

"You have to hurry up Nii-san!" Haruto said with a laugh as he continued running towards the twins.

Kaito shook his head and sighed as he glanced up at the twins.

"Hey Rio-san! Where are you going today?" Haruto asked

"We were going to go home, but then you two showed up." Rio said as she glanced at Kaito. She then smiled, "But Ryoga has his etiquette lessons at 2 today." Rio said as she smirked.

"Rio!" Ryoga exclaimed, "You don't have to tell them that!"

Rio turned to her brother, "Ryoga, Haruto specifically asked me a question and I answered it truthfully. Would you rather have me lie to Haruto than telling him the truth?" Rio asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"What? No!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"And that's what I thought." Rio said confidently.

Haruto stared as the twins continued to bicker and his brother caught up to him.

"You two really are restless." Kaito said as he shook his head.

Rio turned to him, "What does that mean?"

"You two won't stop fighting until one or the other is right." Kaito said.

"Yes, I know. Ryoga, why can't you just-"

"Rio-san! Didn't you say Ryoga has his etiquette classes at 2?" Haruto asked.

Rio and Ryoga nodded.

"It's 1:30." Haruto said.

"Shit, I gotta run." Ryoga said as he glanced at his watch.

"Who gave you the watch?" Kaito asked.

"A friend."

"Which friend?"

"… A special friend."

"Who specifically?" Kaito pushed.

"Kara… stop asking me questions!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Wait Ryoga-kun, are you sure it's the best idea for you to leave Rio-san to walk home all by herself?" Haruto asked.

"Shit…" Ryoga muttered as he began to feel slightly uneasy.

"We can take her home if you like Ryoga." Haruto said.

Ryoga glanced at Kaito and narrowed his eyes, "She better be alright when I get back…" he muttered as he ran off.

Rio glanced at Ryoga, then at Haruto, and then Kaito.

"Hey Rio-san! Wanna get some ice cream?" Haruto asked.

Rio glanced back at the direction her brother left, "But don't we-"

"He didn't say when we had to go back." Haruto said.

"You have a point…" Rio said quietly. "Fine, Ryoga's etiquette classes end at 7."

"Great! Let's go shopping at the mall instead!" Haruto said.

Rio shrugged, "Sure."

"Haruto-" Kaito began.

"Only for an hour and a half nii-san!" Haruto quickly said.

Kaito sighed, "Fine…"

"Great!" Haruto said with a smile as he grabbed one of Kaito's and one of Rio's and walked towards the mall.

XXXX

Rio gazed through the shop windows and saw a sparkle catch her eyes. She walked towards it and gasped. It was a delicate snowflake charmed bracelet with a silver band with etched patterns on the bracelet. "Wow…" she said as she touched the window.

"You like that bracelet?"

Rio turned around and saw Kaito, "I guess…"

Kaito nodded as he went inside the shop. A couple minutes later, he returned with a small bag in his hands. "Here." He said as he offered her the bag.

"K-K-Kaito-kun, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted too. Let's walk you back home." Kaito said as he turned around but Rio grabbed his hand. Kaito turned around to face the girl.

"A-A-Arigato Kaito-kun…" She said with a smile.

Kaito nodded, "Let's go, c'mon Haruto."

Haruto nodded as he came back from the arcade room. "Already?"

"It's been about two hours Haruto." Kaito said.

Haruto stared at his brother, "That long already… okay." He then noticed the bag in Rio's hands. "What did you buy?"

"I didn't buy it."

"Huh?" Haruto asked as he tilted his head.

"K-Kaito bought it for me." She said as a light blush appeared on her face.

Haruto glanced at his brother and smiled, "Nii-san!" Haruto said as he noticed that the two were holding hands.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore the light blush coloring lightly on his cheeks, "Let's get going." He said as he took Haruto's hand and walked out of the mall.

XXXX

Ryoga walked around anxiously, 'where were they?' he thought as he walked around the outside of their house.

"Ryoga!"

Ryoga turned around and saw his sister running towards him. "Rio!"

"Why are you home so early?"

"Why are you home so late?" He asked.

"Haruto wanted to go to the mall."

"We got released early because the teacher had some issues with a specific uncooperative student." Ryoga said as he remembered when the orange haired boy spilt the tea on top of the teacher's desk.

"Oh…"

Ryoga rolled his eyes as he saw Haruto and Kaito walk up to him.

"Hey Ryoga!" Haruto said with a smile.

"Sup Haruto." Ryoga glanced at Kaito and sighed. "Thanks for bringing her back…"

Kaito nodded, "Bye Rio."

"Bye Kaito-kun…" Rio said with a wave as her Kaito took his brother's hand and walked away.

"What's in the bag?" Ryoga asked.

"A gift." Rio said as she quickly ran into the house.

"From who?" Ryoga asked as she walked into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Rio ran up the stairs, "Kaito!" she said quickly as she locked herself in her room.

"NANI?!" He exclaimed as he widened his eyes. 'Great… just great… complications just went up…'

Rio jumped on her bed and sat down on it. She opened the bag and took out a silver box. She opened it and saw the beautiful bracelet. She smiled as she placed it on her wrist and touched the swirly designs on it. "Arigato Kaito-kun…"

XXXX

**All done! Sorry, you'll receive another update later on, so keep an eye out for it! Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: snowflakes**

**Super sorry for not writing drabbles lately! I promise to catch up soon!**

**XXXX**

Rio sighed as she stared at the blank paper. What was she supposed to draw? She needed something to inspire her. But what was there? She glanced around the park then something began sparkling on her eyes. Her eyes moved down towards her wrist and saw the bracelet. "Hey, than can work!" she said as she quickly began to sketch.

XXXX

Kaito glanced around the park and sighed. Haruto was at school, tou-san was at one of those business meetings for some apparent reason and he was tired. Orbital suggested a walk in the park might relieve his nerves for a while. That was partly true. He glanced around and saw Rio on a bench doing something. He stood up and walked towards her, not bothering to say anything, and observed what she was doing.

Rio continued to draw and tilted her head, "Something's missing…"

"That's a nice drawing."

Rio jerked her head around, quite surprised of the sudden response, "Kaito!"

"Why are you drawing?" Kaito asked as he sat next to her.

"It's for a submission of graphic designing." Rio said as she glanced back at her artwork.

"Well, that's pretty good." Kaito said as he looked at the drawing.

Rio smiled, "Arigato, I'm still wondering if I'm missing anything…" Rio said.

Kaito scooted closer to her and took her pencil and shaded part of the artwork, "If you add the depth in it, it'll show of the vivid details." Kaito said as he handed her the pencil for her to try.

Rio took the pencil and began to shade, "You know how to draw huh?" she asked.

"I only know a thing or two…" Kaito said.

"Like what?"

"Well… I've been told that the artist's artwork displays the artist's personality."

"That's true… most of the time." Rio said.

Kaito nodded, "Artwork can really be anything, and it ranges from the tiniest scribbles to the grandest masterpieces."

"That's also true…"

Kaito, again, nodded, "That's what I've been told."

"Well, who told you that?" Rio asked.

Kaito turned to her, "Your artwork."

"Huh?"

"Your artwork reflects your personality. Drawing the snowflake on your bracelet represents that you may be very beautiful on the outside, but you also have different personalities on the inside." Kaito said.

"K-Kaito-kun…" Rio said quietly.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You think I'm… pretty?" Rio asked.

Kaito slightly blushed, "Well-"

"I'm kidding." She said as she laughed.

"Huh?"

"I think you were just trying to say that my artwork was really pretty." She said with a cheerful smile.

"Uh… you could say that… I guess." Kaito said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Rio tilted her head, "Unless… you really do think…"

Rio and Kaito stared at each other for a while, no emotions on their face, but blushing was insured.

"Rio!"

The two snapped out of their trance and turned to see the purple haired twin run towards them.

"What are you doing with Kaito?" Ryoga asked.

"He was giving me some tips, praise, and advice." Rio said simply.

"I better leave, I need to go pick up Haruto anyways." Kaito said as he stood up.

"Hey Ryoga, take this to the trash for me will ya?" Rio asked as she handed her brother a bag.

Ryoga rolled his eyes as he took the bag, "Start packing up. I'll meet you at the gate." He said as he walked away.

Rio watched her brother walk away and turned towards Kaito. She smiled at him and walked towards him, she tiptoed and whispered, "I know what you were trying to say earlier." She said as she backed away, she kissed his cheek and smiled; leaving the blonde blushing.

"I…"

"I'll text you later." Rio said with a smile as she grabbed her back and ran off.

Kaito nodded as he raised hand to his cheek.

XXXX

**Later on that night…**

Kaito lay down on his bed and sighed as his phone went off. He grabbed it and touched the screen as the text message popped up on the screen, "I think you're cute too… see you around."

XXXX

**All done! Longer than the first one, but shorter than the other ones. Anyways, review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: Haze**

**Anyone with me that my drabbles don't make any sense with the topic? Maybe, but the words are inspirational! A couple of pairings may be listed. Hehe, you could guess.**

**XXXX**

Rio stared at Ryoga, "C'mon, what's the worst that can happen?" Rio asked.

Ryoga growled as he lay down on the couch, "I'm not going back…"

"C'mon!"

Ryoga rolled his eyes, his sister was once again trying to get him to take his etiquette classes, which he swore to never go again.

"C'mon! I'll even bring the other girls!" Rio pouted.

Ryoga jerked up, "Don't you dare bring those girls on over."

"What? With Quinton as a teacher I would expect him to at least whip you guys up together." Rio said.

"You don't know who's in his class." Ryoga countered.

"I know you're in it." Rio pointed out. "C'mon." She said as she grabbed his hand and slowly dragged him out the room.

XXXX

"Okay, I'll see you later Ryoga." Rio said as her brother rolled his eyes and walked into the building. Rio giggled and took out her phone and began to dial some numbers, "Hey Kotori, can you help me bring Akari over? I'll get the Arclight sisters. Deal, see you in thirty minutes." Rio said as she hung up and dialed a different number. "Hey Kaito-kun, are you busy? Look… I need a favor…"

XXXX

"Why do we need to go pick up the Arclight sisters again?" Kaito asked as Rio joined him in his car.

"Well, I decided to play a small prank on Ryoga on them on bringing the girls together to watch the guys."

"And you think having their crushes watch them will help them improve?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, and I wanna see their faces." Rio said with a small smirk.

Kaito smirked, "Evil yet harmless… I like it."

Rio turned to him, "So do I, I wonder how the teacher is going to feel."

Kaito smirked deepened, "You're going to bring Akari?"

"Yup."

Kaito shook his head, "Intrigued on how this day is going to work out."

"Me too." Rio said with a smile.

XXXX

Rio walked out of the car, "I'll be back with the sisters."

"You think they're home?" Kaito asked.

"I don't see where else they would be." Rio said as she walked over to the doors and rang the doorbell.

"I'LL GET IT!"

Rio smiled as she heard Kara's voice.

The door opened, "Sup Rio, Kotori called me, are you sure it's-"

"Don't you want to see if Ryoga's passing or failing? More importantly, don't you want to see Ryoga?" Rio asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I-I… I'll go get Kisuna…" Kara said as she blushed and walked away from the door.

Rio smiled as she walked back to the car and hopped in.

"The twins coming?" Kaito asked.

"Yup." Rio said as she saw the twins walk to the car and got in.

"So… where are we going?" Kisuna asked as she placed her gray hoodie's hood on, she was also wearing mid-thigh jean shorts and black converse.

"Yeah?" Kara added as she zipped her purple hoodie and long skinny jeans and purple converse.

"The community center." Rio said simply as they drove out of the driveway.

"Who's in the class?" Kara asked.

"Well… I know Ryoga and Quinton are in there." Rio said as she glanced at Kaito, "Do you know anyone?"

"Well, Quinton told me that Yuma was in it… oh yes all the barians except Durbe-"

"Misael's there?" Kisuna asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Kaito asked as he glanced at the rearview mirror and saw the girl's cheek turning a slight pink, even though her bangs were slightly covering.

"N-No…" she said quietly.

Rio smiled as she glanced at Kaito who was shaking his head. "Why is he there anyways?"

"Well… he has manners… just… he has to use them, more properly." Kaito said.

"I see…" Rio said as placed her hand on top of Kaito's. She smiled as she saw Kaito turning a slight pink, but still kept his focus on the road.

Kisuna and Kara noticed this and smiled, "Hey Kaito, are you and Rio dating?" Kara asked.

This caused Rio to blush as well as she glanced at Kaito, who still seemed a little shock at the question, "No…" he answered calmly.

"Sure… it always starts at flirting first huh?" Kara asked.

"Nani?!" the two said at the same time.

"I saw you two at the park, you two were under the tree, which again I was up there." Kisuna pointed out.

"And Haruto told me about Rio's text to you!" Kara added.

The two still blushed.

Kara and Kisuna turned to each other and smiled confidently.

Rio sent Kaito a look and Kaito caught it from the corner of his eye and slightly nodded.

"So Kara…" Rio said.

"What's up?"

"Ryoga told me you got him a watch…" Rio said.

"Yeah… so?" Kara asked.

"So you're starting with the simple gift giving to get him to catch his attention?" Rio asked.

"Nani?! No! I'm not trying to-"

"It always starts with denial huh?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, just like you and Kaito deny each other." Kisuna countered.

"I won't be saying that Kisuna." Kaito said.

"Huh?"

"Quinton said you've been out more often… with a certain barian." Kaito said.

Kisuna blushed, "Have not! We meet on occasions and he always seems to be there."

"Yeah, since when did you see Misael at a flower garden? Or a flower field?" Kaito asked.

Kisuna opened her mouth but said nothing.

"He knows where you like to go Kisuna. You don't think he's trying to get closer to you?" Kaito asked.

"I…" Kisuna blushed, "I don't know!"

Kara narrowed her eyes, "How come you two meet occasionally?"

"We do, but-"

"See! So there, you could be going to all the spots where Rio likes!" Kara interrupted.

"What about you? Even Rio can't drag Ryoga into a mall." Kaito said.

Kara blushed as she narrowed her eyes as she looked away.

Rio and Kaito smiled back. "We're here." Kaito said as he parked in the parking lot.

They walked out of the car as Kisuna walked over to Kaito, "You better watch what you say or I'll show Dr. Faker-kun when you kissed Rio-san at her graduation. Or… should I show Misael?" She asked.

Kaito slightly blushed as he narrowed his eyes as he remembered the memory, but quickly thought of a comeback, "Of course you would show Misael first."

XXXX

Kara walked over to Rio, "Maybe I should show Ryoga your text to Kaito." She thought aloud.

Rio narrowed her eyes, "And maybe I should tell Trey what you and Ryoga been doing." Rio said.

XXXX

The four teenagers walked into the buildings, all slightly hazed, blushing, and very flustered.

Kotori and Akari watched the four walk over to them.

"Was the AC broken in the car or something?" Akari asked as she watched the four look all slightly disturbed.

"We're fine." Kaito said calmly.

"Okay…" Kotori said as she said not convinced.

"Let's go check on the guys huh?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Akari said.

XXXX

**End of this drabble, this will be a two part drabble because the next topic is… formal! Ha! So I can write it in two chapters! Okay, I hope you like this. I think Sara-chan will. What do you think Selena?**

**Selena: she wouldn't be Sara-chan if she didn't like this.**

**I'll take that as a yes. Review everyone! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Formal**

**Who's ready for this chapter? Well, let see how it goes for you guys!**

**XXXX**

"Heyyyyy Ryoga! When do you think Quinton's coming back?!" Vector whined.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "Class doesn't start till another five minutes."

"Then why are we here so early?!" Vector exclaimed.

"Because that's the way it is!" Ryoga exclaimed, losing his patient with the orange hair barian. Ryoga rolled his eyes as he shook his head just as the door busted open.

"HEEEELLLLOOOO!" Kara exclaimed as she stepped into the room.

"KARA?!" Ryoga exclaimed as he saw the girl flip back her wavy hair from her face.

"Hey Ryoga." Kara said with a soft smile.

"Onee-chan…" Kisuna muttered as she walked through the door. "Gomen about my sister's attitude."

"My, looks like someone has some manners." Quinton said as he walked through the hallway.

Kisuna glanced up, "Hey Nii-san!"

Quinton nodded and glanced back at the door, "Well, I see you and Kara here… bring the rest in. I'll have them join us today."

Kara shrugged as she walked over to the door, "Hey you four! Get you bottoms in here!"

The four walked in through the door and glanced at Quinton.

"Hello, please take a seat at an open desk, we shall change into our uniforms momentarily…" Quinton said as the four nodded and took a seat.

"Hey Quinton." Akari said with a wave, "How's Yuma?"

"He's doing better than one student." Quinton said simply as he walked into the back room.

"Nee-san!" Yuma pouted.

"Hey Yuma!"

Yuma turned around and grinned, "Kotori!"

Kotori waved at him as Quinton walked back into the room. "Boys, into your outfits please."

"Do we have to wear the tuxes today?!" Yuma and Vector whined.

"Yes you do, today we're are practicing for a formal party, understood?" Quinton asked.

The group nodded as Yuma and Vector gave Quinton pleading eyes.

"Girls, you guys go find something in the back, I have a feeling it may take you guys some time… In the meanwhile, the boys and I shall review and talk about partners, although some may end up without one." Quinton said as he glanced at Vector.

"Quinton, so you're saying you already picked an outfit for me?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, someone called me ahead of time and I decided to pick something up."

"Wait, we aren't officially in your class right?" Akari asked.

"Correct, you guys would just portray as examples and help us out a bit." Quinton said.

Akari smiled, "Thanks, okay girls, let's go pick some dresses!"

"Do we have to wear a dress?" Kara asked, in a more complaint way.

"Sorry Kara." Quinton simply said as he waved her off.

Kara released out a sigh as her sister patted her shoulder, "It's not going to be that bad." Kisuna said as the two followed the others into the room.

"Okay boys, let's review alright?" Quinton said.

XXXX

"Is that all?" Kaito asked.

"Yes Kaito, that's all." Quinton said.

"Hey Quinton, is this good?" Akari asked as she walked out of the room wearing a floor length velvet spaghetti strap dress with a pearl trim.

"T-That… looks lovely on you." Quinton said.

Akari slightly bushed, "A-Arigato." She said as she nodded her head.

Vector elbowed Yuma's shoulder with a smirk as Yuma stiffened a giggled. Akari rolled her eyes as she sat next to Yuma.

"Like this?" Kotori asked as she walked in wearing a knee length ruffled emerald green dress.

"Yes." Quinton said.

"Whoa… Kotori…" Yuma said aloud.

"What? Is something wrong?!" Kotori asked as she glanced at her dress and observed herself frantically.

"N-No… you look really nice in that dress." Yuma said with a smile.

Kotori blushed a bright pink and sat down next to Yuma, "A-Arigato…" she whispered to him.

"Ugh, I hateeee this!" Kara exclaimed as she walked out of the room wearing a simple floor length spaghetti strap dress.

"But you look nice!" Rio said as she walked through wearing a strapless floor length dress with a loose bow tied back.

Ryoga glanced at Kaito and saw him staring at his sister, looking impressed. Ryoga growled at him and looked away.

"C'mon Kara! It's only for a while!" Kisuna said as she walked out wearing a silver high and low dress that had a sparkly top section and a plain bottom section. She sighed as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Hey Kisuna, let's go back into the room for a minute." Kara said as she slightly pushed her sister back into the room and closed the door. "Okay"

"What?"

"Here." Kara said as she grabbed a silver headband with a small sparkly bow on it and brushed her sister's bangs back and placed it on.

"What are you doing?" Kisuna asked.

"I'm putting your hair back, c'mon barely anyone gets to see your face without those bangs in your face!" Kara said as she opened the door. "C'mon."

"B-But-"

"C'mon!" Kara said as she grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her out.

"You put your bangs back?" Quinton asked as he glanced up from his notebook.

"I… I guess." Kisuna said as she walked back and sat next to Rio while her sister went to join Ryoga.

XXXX

**Sorry, there's going to have to be another chap. don't worry, next one's called companion! :D Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: companion**

**Okay… sorry for no update yesterday everyone! Let's get on with this chapter eh?**

**XXXX**

"Alright everyone, I'd like for you guys to pair up in a boy/girl partners." Quinton said.

Yuma nodded as he glanced at Kotori who giggled at him. Ryoga walked over to Kara and was about to say something when Kara nodded. Misael walked over to Kisuna, but hesitated to say anything. He sighed, "K-Kisuna"

Kisuna glanced up at him and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Um… could we…?"

Kisuna nodded at him with a grin as she glanced over at Rio who was talking to Kaito.

"Aww! What if we don't have a partner?" Alit whined.

"Then get into a boy/boy group then." Quinton answered.

"Okay… hey Gilag!" Alit said as he waved his hand, motioning for him to come over.

"But what about me?" Vector asked.

"Well, then you're just going to have to watch."

"Can I be with Ms. Akari?" Vector asked.

"No, she'll be helping me demonstrate." Quinton replied.

Vector shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, "Fine then."

"Okay I'm going to put you guys in a group of four." Quinton answered.

The class glanced at each other.

"Okay, Ryoga, you and Kara will be with Alit's group."

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "Great…"

"Kaito, I would like you to be with Misael's group."

Kaito and Misael shot each other a glare.

"And Yuma, you'll join us for the examples. Vector, you may join any group you'd like." Quinton said glancing at the orange haired boy.

Vector glanced around the room skeptically, "Um… which group… Oh! I call Ryoga and Alit's group!"

Ryoga sent Quinton a glare. "Very well, now let's go everyone. Boys, remember the way you enter a formal place with a lady or gentleman." Quinton said as he glanced at Gilag and Alit.

The guys nodded in response, "Where are we going?" Rio asked.

"To the ballroom." Quinton replied.

"Isn't that on the top floor? Aren't we on like the second floor?" Kaito asked.

"Yes and yes."

"Will we be using elevators?" Yuma asked.

"No"

The group glanced at each other. "So you want us to walk up that many flights of stairs?" Alit asked.

"Exactly how many flights of stairs are their?"

Quinton thought about it, if we are on the second floor… I'd say about 33 flights."

"33!?" most of the group exclaimed.

Quinton chuckled, "Okay, any more questions?"

"Uh, yeah! How the heck do you expect me to climb that high in these heels?!" Kara exclaimed.

Quinton smiled, "There's a reason why you're partnered up. But it's preferred that you walk the preferred way up."

Kara groaned as Ryoga patted her back, "Can't handle 33 flights?"

"Wanna try them in heels?" Kara asked.

"Okay, let's get moving shall we?"

"Exactly how many stairs are there?" Yuma asked.

"Well, there's a different amount of stairs… I'd say there be out four different staircases." Quinton responded.

"So they'll be traveling with the group you assigned them?" Akari asked.

"Correct, now, shall we get going?" Quinton asked again.

The class shrugged.

"Okay, each team meets at a staircase. Leave when ready please." Quinton said as he walked out the door with Akari's arm in his.

"That's how he expects us to walk?" Kaito asked.

"Guess so…" Rio said as one by one the groups left, following Quinton's lead. (With the exception of Vector)

"Alright, come a long now Yuma." Quinton said as Yuma and Kotori followed the two up the stairs.

Rio glanced up the stairs, "Just how wide are these stairs?!"

"Pretty wide…" Kaito responded as he looked around. "Well, let's get started. You ready Misael?"

Misael shrugged as Kisuna nodded.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Rio asked.

Kisuna shrugged, "We'll see."

Rio nodded as they began climbing the stairs.

XXXX

"It's so eerie…" Rio muttered as she glanced around the room.

"You scared?" Kaito asked her.

"Not really…" Rio said as she used her free arm and placed on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, it's not like we're going to encounter a dozen of wet cats." Kaito answered.

Rio smiled, "We better not…"

Kisuna smiled at the two, "They're cute, huh?"

Misael shrugged.

"What floor do you suppose we're on?"

"I'd say… floor five." Misael said as he glanced around.

Kisuna nodded as she placed a hand on her side.

"Are you okay?" Misael asked.

"I'm fine." Kisuna said with a smile.

Misael sighed as they continued up.

XXXX

"Hey Quinton! Just how much longer?!" Yuma whined as he sat done.

"Yuma, if you weren't resting every twenty seconds, we'd probably be on the 10 floor now." Akari said as she sighed.

"Come on Yuma, you're way stronger than this." Kotori said.

Yuma nodded, "Okay…"

Kotori smiled, "Let's continue, okay?"

XXXX

"I hate Quinton for making us walk up so many flights while I'm in heels. UGH! What kind of brother is he!?" Kara exclaimed.

"He's testing your endurance Kara."

"Well, in the most painful way." Kara muttered.

"C'mon, you're stronger than this." Ryoga said with a smile.

"How do you know that?"

"We had gym class together dummy." Ryoga said with a roll of his eyes.

"You were watching me?" Kara asked.

"Not exactly…" Ryoga said.

Kara smiled, "We'll I'm going to be listening to music, I'll probably need it. Since Nii-san isn't here… he can't whine about it." Kara said as she took out her Iphone and ear buds. She plugged it in and placed one of them in her ear as she offed Ryoga the other one. "Just so you don't have to deal with…" she said as she glanced back at the arguing three.

Ryoga smirked; "Sure…" he said as he accepted the other side and put it on.

XXXX

"Just exactly do you thing we're going to do?" Rio asked.

"Considering its Quinton. He's probably going to have some kind of 10 course meal. But considering how much some people eat, we might do more." Kaito replied.

Rio nodded, knowing that he directly meant Yuma. "How's Haruto doing?"

"He's fine."

"Where is he right now?"

"He went to go hang out with friends I think." Kaito said.

"Oh…" Rio said.

"What floor are we on now?" Kisuna asked.

"Floor… 23." Misael said.

Kisuna nodded as she tightened her grip on her side and slightly bit her lip.

"Is something bothering you?" Misael asked.

"Huh? Oh, no…" She lied.

Misael glanced at her, "You're lying, aren't you?"

Kisuna smiled at him, "It's not like you're going to know if I am or not."

Misael rolled his eyes, "Girls are so arrogant these days… they don't ask for help when the need it."

"I normally don't ask for help…" Kisuna said.

"And why is that?"

"Because… i rather not have everyone fuss over me." Kisuna simply said.

"Kisuna, when people fuss over you that means they're concerned about you."

"I know, but I rather have my brothers' fuss over Kara than me. She's the one that needs more taking care of after all." Kisuna said with a smile.

"So something is bothering you." Misael said.

"No"

"You showed me some pretty close signs that something was bothering you." Misael said.

Kisuna shook her head, "I'm fine…"

"Fine then." Misael said.

"Why do you care anyways… it's not your business to worry about me. That's Quattro's job."

"Tsch, how many times a day do you see that guy?"

"Once a day or more or not at all." She said.

"Exactly, and does Trey or Kara fuss over you?"

"Not really…"

"And how about Quinton?"

"He's too busy."

"If no one fusses about, then isn't it normal for someone to ask you if you're alright?"

"But I am fine."

"Tsch, you keep on grabbing your side, that doesn't seem to be helping you a whole lot." Misael said.

"Well, I don't want you to fuss over me." Kisuna said as she looked away.

Misael rolled his eyes, "Hey Rio"

Rio glanced back, "Yeah?"

"Is she normally this stubborn?"

"No, Kara and her brothers are much more stubborn. Normally if she's stubborn, then something's irritating her."

"Something?"

"Yeah, she normally doesn't get irritated from other people."

Misael glanced at Kisuna, who was still looking away from him.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Rio asked.

"No"

"Yes"

Kaito and Rio stopped as they glanced at the two. "I'll talk to Kisuna, you two go up ahead." Rio said.

"But-"

"No buts Misael. Go on." Rio said as she pointed for them to continue.

"Come on Misael, or do you want to stay with the girl still?"

Misael glanced at Kisuna and shot Kaito a glared, "I'll come along he muttered.

As the two went ahead Rio and Kisuna slowed their pace down, "Is everything alright? You normally don't reveal your problems to a boy."

"I'm fine… it's just that…"

"Your side hurts?" Rio asked.

Kisuna nodded.

Rio smiled, "What did you do?"

"I pulled a muscle and it's still kinda sore…" Kisuna said with a shrug.

"Then why couldn't you just tell Misael?"

Kisuna glanced at her and sighed, "I don't want another person to worry about me… I have to stay strong."

"Kisuna, you know that Misael likes you."

Kisuna glanced up at her, "I know… it's just that I… I don't want him to worry… I'm a weak person with so many issues that I can't even keep track with my own condition…"

"Kisuna, you aren't weak."

The girls glanced up and saw the guys leaning against opposite walls.

"H-How much did you guys hear?" Kisuna asked.

"Whole thing." They both said. Misael shot Rio a glare as Rio giggled.

Rio glanced at Kisuna and then walked over to Kaito, "Let's continue, eh?"

Kisuna and Misael both nodded in response. "You know, if your side hurt, I could have offered to carry you."

"It's okay… we're almost there anyways." Kisuna said.

Misael sighed, "Is this how you normally are with your family?"

"Kinda…"

"You lie to them so they don't worry about you?" Misael asked.

"You could say that… hey freak out pretty bad and… I always turn out fine."

"What if you don't turn out fine?" Misael asked.

"Well, I tend to not think like that. If I don't turn out fine… well then oh well."

"Oh well? That's all you can say?"

"Can we just not talk about this?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is that how you are? You don't care if you're very sick or fatally hurt?"

"I don't want them to worry… its better off that way… I don't need them to worry about me."

Misael glanced at her, "Someone's going to have to worry about you."

"Misael can be really sweet sometimes huh?" Rio whispered to Kaito.

"Guess so… when someone keeps asking you questions and worries about you, that means they really do love you." Kaito whispered.

Rio smiled, "Really?"

Kaito nodded, "It's true."

Rio placed her head on his shoulder, "So that means you really love me?"

XXXX

"We're first!" Kara exclaimed as she collapsed on a bench.

Ryoga sighed, "Guess so."

"Yeah! We came in second!" Yuma exclaimed as he walked up the last few steps.

"Everyone's here?" Quinton asked.

"Not Kaito and them yet." Alit said.

"Hmm… let's wait for them." Akari said.

"They're here!" Vector said as Rio and Kaito came up the stairs.

"Where's Kisuna?" Kara asked.

Rio and Kaito glanced behind them, "They're behind us."

Once everyone had arrived Quinton nodded, "It's good to see that everyone's doing fine. Let's get something to eat huh?" Quinton asked as they walked into the room.

The class glanced around the large ballroom, "Dang…" Alit said as he glanced around the room.

"Okay, each group goes to your own table." Quinton said as the groups walked toward each different table. "Sit there and the courses shall come momentarily."

The groups glanced at each other.

"Kisuna, come here please." Quinton said.

Kisuna nodded as she walked over to her brother, "Yes Nii-san?"

Quinton smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulders, "Are you feeling alright?"

Kisuna smiled brightly, "Yes Nii-san."

Quinton sighed as he still kept a smile, "Okay, go return to your table please."

Kisuna walked over back to her table and took her spot next to Misael.

XXXX

"First course! Salad!" A person said as robots came out of the door with trays in their hands.

"Salad… haha classic Quinton." Kara whispered.

Ryoga smirked, "He really is on the classic side." He said as the robots began to set the trays in front of them and leave.

"Enjoy!" The man said as he went back in the room, with the robots following him behind.

Rio tasted the salad, "This is pretty good."

"Eh… it's very bland and quite soggy. They overdid the amount of lettuce to equally balance the flavors of the entire salad." Kaito bluntly said.

Rio rolled her eyes, "Okay Mr. Picky-picky… Misael, do you like it?"

"I've tasted better I must admit." Misael said.

"Okay then…" Rio said with a roll of her eyes. She glanced at Kisuna who apparently was just poking around with it. "Do you like salad Kisuna?"

Kisuna nodded, "Just… I'm not very hungry. We ate before we left."

"Ah, I see." Rio said with a nod as they continued their meal.

XXXX

"Oh man that was good!" Yuma said as they finished another course. "When's dessert?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Vector, Alit, and Gilag exclaimed.

"Next one is dessert." Quinton said.

"Wonder what we're havin for dessert." Ryoga said.

Kara nodded, "Maybe a small sundae or something."

"Oooh! Vanilla ice cream!" Yuma exclaimed as the robots began passing out the treats.

"How can you still have the appetite to eat Vector? You at the other 8 courses clean off your plate." Kara asked.

"Because they were good!" Vector exclaimed, waving his arms.

Ryoga and Kara both rolled their eyes. "Whatever." Ryoga muttered.

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream Kisuna?"

"I don't know…" Kisuna said with a smile as she scooped a little of the vanilla ice cream on her spoon.

"Me either. Do you boys have a favorite?" Rio asked.

"No." They both answered.

Rio nodded her head.

Misael glanced at Kisuna, "You don't eat much, do you?"

Kisuna shook her head.

"Kara mentioned something that you were underweight."

Kisuna shrugged.

"Could explain why you're so light."

"Huh? You lifted me before?" Kisuna asked.

Rio and Kaito both shook their heads at Misael.

"No, it's just that Quattro told me that you were light when he carried you."

"Quattro talked to you?" Kisuna asked.

"Never mind." Misael mumbled as he went back to eating.

XXXX

**Okay end of chapter! The next theme is move. Let's see what I can do with that. I was planning to do dancing for that theme. What do you guys think? If you guys have any other suggestions, feel free to leave it in your review or PM me! :D Okay, gotta go so… review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 7: move**

**I feel so unaccomplished. I've been doing a bad job at updating this story. Oh well.**

**XXXX**

"Okay is everyone finished eating?" Quinton asked as he glanced between the groups.

"Yeah!" Yuma answered as he leaped out of his seat.

"Yuma!" Kotori exclaimed as she dragged him down.

Yuma smiled, "Sorry!"

"What do you have planned next?" Kaito asked as he shook his head.

"Well, we have ballroom dancing up next." Quinton answered with a small grin as he received a scowl from his former student.

Rio smiled, "This'll be fun." She said as Quinton nodded, "Yes it will, now, let's get up everyone. Everyone should know how to do ballroom dancing, and the formal steps. But I do not expect everyone to master it." Quinton said as he glanced at Yuma.

"Okay… let's begin." Quinton said.

Everyone slowly got out of their chairs as three of the guys [guess who] shot Quinton a glare.

Kaito offered his hand to Rio, "Would you care to dance?"

Rio giggled as she curtsied, "I'd love too." She said as she took his hand as Kaito led her to the dance floor.

Everyone soon finished getting in their groups.

"Now then, Ms. Akari, would you care to dance?" Quinton asked.

Akari smirked as she took his hand, "Didn't know you wanted to dance."

Quinton smiled at her as the music cued on.

Rio smiled as she watched everyone move to the beat of the soft music. "This is so much fun!" she exclaimed quietly.

Kaito shrugged, "I guess…"

"Admit you like this." She said with a grin.

Kaito smirked as he leaned in and whispered, "Maybe, maybe not."

Rio smirked, "I'm taking that as a yes."

XXXX

(Afterwards)

"That was fun Kaito-kun." Rio said as they exited the building.

"I guess it was…"

"Hey Kaito…"

"Yeah?"

Rio glanced up at him, "Have you ever thought of getting a…"

Kaito stared down at her, "What?"

Rio gently punched him in the arm, "You know what I mean."

"Maybe…" He admitted.

Rio stared at him.

Kaito smirked as she grabbed his neck and kissed him. After a while, they broke away, "Don't you dare prove Kara right." Kaito whispered.

Rio giggled, "We don't have to tell anyone." She said as she held out her pinkie, "Promise?"

"Sure…" he said as he connected their pinkies. "Need a lift home?"

"Yeah, maybe I can hang out with you for a while, just so Kara can be with Ryoga for a while." She said with a smile as she took his hand.

Kaito shrugged as they made their way back.

XXXX

***stares at chapter* what the heck have I done… O.O… Oh well, this is the best crap I've written in a while. XD Oh well, hop you enjoyed this less than… 430 words drabble. Wait, this is a drabble not a story. Phew, then I'm not doing anything wrong, right? The only thing I'm probably doing wrong is that I'm defying the rule of using the word but whatever. Hey! I got it, moving on! There we go! XD Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9: Silver**

**Okay, let's do this…**

**XXXX**

Rio glanced around the mall and sat down, 'Hmm…'

"Hey Rio"

Rio glanced up and smiled, "Hey Kaito-kun!" Kaito waved as she walked up to him, "What are you doing here?" Rio asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You first then."

"I was walking around looking for something for a good friend." Kaito said.

Rio nodded, "Well, what does she or he like?"

"Well, it's a she and apparently, I'm in luck because you're here. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure!" Rio said with a smile as they walked over to the jewelry store. "What are we doing in here?"

"I think she looks nice in jewelry." Kaito replied.

"Oh, is she family?"

"Well, someone considers her close enough to be, anyways, do you think a simple base is better or a more engraved one?" Kaito asked.

"Well, a simple one is good, but in my opinion I would prefer an engraved one."

"Thanks…" Kaito said as he continued filling something out. "Okay I've finished everything, thanks for your help Rio."

Rio smiled, "Don't mention it!" She said with a wave.

Kaito nodded as she hugged him, causing many of the people surrounding them to smile in awe. Rio released him, "I have to go, you know before Ryoga or Kara and them… yeah! See you soon Kaito-kun!" Rio said with a wave as she left.

Kaito nodded as he headed back to the station, "I'd like this to be finish sometime this week." He ordered.

XXXX

**A couple of days later…**

"Rio! You have a package for you!" Ryoga called as Rio hopped down the stairs and took the package, "Thanks!" She said as she ran back upstairs.

"Don't mention it…" Ryoga muttered as he glanced through the letters. Ryoga narrowed his eyes as he dropped a letter, "Aww shoot." He muttered.

XXXX

Rio slowly opened the package and saw a small gray box. This moment seemed awfully familiar. She opened the box and gasped as she dropped it back into the larger box. Her hands trembled as she picked it up; it was a delicate necklace with a diamond encrusted snowflake that was connected to a silver necklace band with small words etched into the necklace band. Rio gasped as she read the words, "Special… precious… ice queen… beautiful…" she whispered. She looked into the box and found a note. She removed the note and read it,

"_Thanks for helping me find something for a special someone…"_

Rio smiled as tears slowly began to brim her eyes. She leaned back and held the note and necklace to her, "A-Arigato…"

**XXXX**

**Okay, this was a suggestion from my sister. Anyways… I hope you guys like this! Review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10: prepared**

**Okay… let's do this.**

**XXXX**

Rio smiled as she heard a clatter from downstairs. She narrowed her eyes as she ran down the stairs and saw Ryoga picking up a lamp that had fallen, "Ryoga! What did you do?!" Rio exclaimed as she ran over to her brother.

"Nothing… well…"

"Nothing?! You baka, I could hear that from upstairs! What in the world is wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just that…" Ryoga face palmed and sank into a couch, "Never mind…"

Rio rolled her eyes, "I'm going out to see Kaito-kun."

Ryoga's ears perked as he quickly rose up, "Nani?! Wait… you aren't together are you?!"

"Oh Ryoga, you have to be prepared for this kind of stuff." Rio said simply as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

"Just great!" Ryoga muttered, "First this!" He exclaimed as he held up a letter, "And then Rio and Kaito are together! Why the hell am I still here?! Oh yeah… stupid!" He exclaimed as he slapped his forehead. What in the world was he going to do...

XXXX

Rio took out her duel gazer and began to dial Kaito's number, "Hey Kaito"

"Yeah?"

"Can you meet me at the café?" She asked.

"Sure, I can. See you in about… 15 minutes?"

"Deal." Rio said with a smile as she quickly continued walking to the café.

XXXX

Kaito glanced around as he saw Rio coming towards the table. He waved her over and she quickly took notice and walked towards him, "Hey Kaito"

"Hey Rio, what did-"

"Excuse me young couple, but may I ask you what would you two would like to drink?" a waiter asked as he took out a notepad and a pen.

"Uh, I'd like a Cappuccino please." Rio said, "Kaito?"

"I… I'll take the same." Kaito said.

The waiter nodded and left.

"Go on." Rio said as she focused her attention back to Kaito.

"So as I was saying, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well first I'd like to thank you so much for the necklace and I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Ryoga."

"You're welcome, as for your brother, he's been having issues with us… you know."

"Dating behind his back?" Rio asked.

Kaito nodded, "If he just figured out we were dating for like three-"

"But I never told him we were, you know and I don't think that's the issue." Rio said as she scratched her head.

"Well then it may have to do with the twins' birthday coming up soon." Kaito said.

"Oh yeah! Oh! I think Ryoga might I have gotten some birthday invitation and-"

"He doesn't have a gift for Kara." Kaito finished.

Rio nodded, "Exactly. Hm, what kind of boyfriend is he?"

"Your Cappuccinos are ready." A waiter said as he placed both of them down and left.

"A pretty good one, considering that Kara still likes him." Kaito said as he took a sip from the Cappuccino.

"Yeah, he's a good brother, well kinda, but yeah… wonder what we should get them." Rio said as she took a sip of the drink.

Kaito glanced down at his watch, "It's getting late, why don't I walk you home?"

Rio smiled, "I'd like that. But let's finish our drinks first eh?"

Kaito nodded as they continued to drink their drinks.

XXXX

"Thanks for walking me home Kaito-kun." Rio said with a smile.

Kaito nodded, "You know, Ryoga should be more prepared for these kinds of situations."

Rio giggled, "Maybe… kiss?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaito softly smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. They broke away slowly as Rio smiled at him, "I'll see you later Kaito-kun!"

"Bye…" Kaito said as he walked away.

Rio smiled as she walked into the house and sighed. Now, where was Ryoga?

XXXX

**All done! Like I said, they're drabbles. Anyways… review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11: Knowledge**

**XXXX**

Rio slowly walked around the house as she approached her brother's room. She carefully opened the door and peeked in, "Ryoga?"

"What?"

Rio walked into the room and saw her brother lying down on the bed with a letter on his face. "What's that?"

"What does it look like?" he muttered.

"Hey Ryoga"

"What?"

"Is it alright if I call… someone over?" She asked.

"I don't care…" he murmured as he moved the letter off of his face.

"Arigato!" she said cheerily as she took out her duel gazer and walked into her room. She gazed in the contacts and once she found it, she dialed it, "Kaito-kun?"

"Rio?"

"Yeah, hey can you come over?"

"I… for what?"

"Ryoga needs some… advice." She whispered.

"Fine… I'll be over there soon." He said.

"Arigato!" she said as she hung up.

XXXX

"Ding Dong"

"Rio! Get the-"

"I am Ani!" she called back as she rushed towards the door and opened it, "Hey Kaito."

Kaito nodded as she smiled at him, "He's upstairs pouting in his room." She said.

"He needs girlfriend help?" He asked.

Rio giggled, "I always call the best!" she said with a smile as they walked into his room.

"Hey, Ryoga!"

Ryoga opened one eye and then closed it, not realizing who it was. He blinked and then quickly got up, "What the?! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed as Kaito smirked and Rio giggled.

"I heard you had some girl troubles." Kaito said as he smirked increased.

"Shut up." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Let me see the letter Ryoga." Rio said as she took the letter and read it, "So, are we going?"

"I don't know!" Ryoga muttered.

Rio scoffed, "You're her girlfriend and you say you don't know?" She asked.

Ryoga slapped his face, "I know that! It's just that-"

"You don't know what to give her?" Kaito interrupted.

Ryoga scowled as showing the blonde was right.

"Well, then this is your time to show how much you know her." Kaito simply replied.

"Nani?" Ryoga asked.

"How much knowledge of her you have in your mind baka." Rio said as poked her brother's head.

Ryoga swatted her hand away, "I know that! It's just that she likes a lot of things and I-"

"Apparently she likes you." Kaito pointed out.

"Yeah, besides, she's been with you this long, you should know what to do for her by now." Rio said.

Ryoga nodded, "Fine… I'm going out for a while." Ryoga said as he walked out of the room.

Rio and Kaito glanced at each other. "Are you going to their birthday tomorrow?" Rio asked.

"Probably, Haruto, you, or Misael's going to drag me there anyways." Kaito said.

Rio smiled as she hugged him, "What makes you think that I would?"

Kaito closed his eyes as he shook his head as he returned the hug, "Almost everything tells me."

Rio glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes, "It's what girlfriends are for." She pointed out.

Kaito shrugged, "I don't think there is any girlfriend sweeter than you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Rio smiled as he pulled his head back. "Okay, I need to go now before Ryoga or the twins figure out we're together." He said as Rio released him. "Bye Kaito!" she called out as he waved at her and left.

XXXX

**All done, next chapter is the birthday party! Woo hoo! X3 Anyways, I have a concert tonight so I gotta go, review please! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12: Denial**

**Hi guys! Decided to take a break from drawing. I've been drawing for… five hours… yeeks. Anyways let's start the chapter!**

**XXXX**

"Ding dong"

"I'll get it!" Kara exclaimed as she leaped of a step and ran towards the door.

"Kara, do not run!" Trey called out as he walked past with a tray.

"Hey, she's excited because it's her birthday. Let her be happy." Quattro said as he placed a stack of plates down on the dining table.

"That doesn't mean she has to risk her life." Trey said.

"It's not the first time, besides she only jumped of one step it isn't going to kill her and running to open a door sure isn't going to kill her either." Quattro said as he walked away.

Trey rolled his eyes, "You'd be a horrible father you know…" he said with a small chuckle.

"What was that?" Quattro asked.

"Nothing Nii-san, now go check on Kara." Trey said with a smile.

Quattro rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room.

XXXX

"Hey guys!" Kara said with a grin.

"Sup Duex!" Yuma said with a grin.

Kara looked around, "You guys all came at the same time too." She said.

Rio shrugged. "Yeah… Ryoga was taking forever to find-"

"Rio!" Ryoga interrupted as Rio chuckled.

Kara smiled, "Well, come on in then." She said as she let everyone in.

"Wow… you really got the place set up." Rio said as she glanced around.

"It looks like you were prepping for days…" Kotori said with a grin.

"How long did it take for you guys to set up?" Haruto asked as he let go of his brother's hand.

"Um… three days." Kara said.

"Three?!" Alit asked.

"Yeah, Quattro was arguing with Trey on ladder precautions etc. so it took longer than we expected. Luckily we finished earlier." Kara said with a grin.

"Cool" Ryoga said as he sat down on a couch.

"Where would you like us to set the gifts?" Rio asked as she pointed to a bag Ryoga was holding and held up a bag she was holding.

"Um… you can put it on the table over there." Kara said.

"Okay, thanks." Rio said as she took the present from Ryoga and walked to the table.

"Here Nii-san." Haruto said as he gave his brother two bags. Kaito took them and followed Rio towards the tables.

"Hey Kaito-kun" Rio said with a grin as Kaito nodded.

XXXX

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Yuma asked.

"Sara-chan, do you have anything planned out?" Kotori asked.

"Well, do you guys want to go trick-or-treating later on tonight or what?" Kara asked (their birthday is on Halloween).

The group looked between each other, "Well… it depends on what you have planned." Yuma said.

"Ah well, anyone up for the Halloween Carnival tonight?" Kara asked.

"Sure, it's your birthday after all." Ryoga said as the rest of the group nodded.

"Kara, go grab your sister." Trey said as he walked by with a basket with some cloths in it.

"Oh yeah, be right back you guys!" Kara said as she ran up the stairs.

"Kara, don't run." Trey shouted as he shook his head, "My, that girl doesn't know how to walk indoors." Trey sighed as he walked out of the room.

"Anyone brought their costumes?" Yuma asked.

"I did" Kotori said as she held up a bag.

"I did too… did you guys bring anything?" Yuma asked as he glanced at the group.

"No" Kaito simply said as Haruto nodded.

"I don't think… nope we did." Alit said with a grin as he pointed at a duffle bag Durbe was holding.

"You mean to tell me this whole time I was carrying costumes when you told me they were presents?" Durbe asked.

"No, not at all! The presents are also in there!" Alit said with a nod. Durbe shook his head as he place the bag down.

"Ryoga, did you-"

"No, and do expect me to either."

"Hey! It's for Kara's birthday. You wouldn't dare disappoint her." Rio said as she who her brother a glare as her brother narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nii-san, you are going to dress up right?" Haruto asked as he tugged on his brother's jacket.

"Maybe… hopefully not though." Kaito said.

"Okay everyone! Did you guys bring your costumes?" Kara asked.

"Not everyone." Haruto said as he glanced at his brother and the Kamishiro twins.

"Oh, then we'll find something for them. Come on." Kara said.

"Kara, why don't you make sure they behave and I'll help them find a costume." Kisuna asked as she pointed at the barians.

"You're probably right…"

"Besides, they can do anything… knowing them." Kisuna said.

"Why not, hey you guys! Want to grab some snacks?" Kara asked as she gained Alit's, Gilag's, Vector's, and Yuma's attention.

"Yes!" The four shouted unanimously as they ran after Kara.

"We got them to do something. Anyways, let's go find some costumes." Kisuna said with a grin.

"How do you plan on doing that for all of us?" Ryoga asked.

"Simple, I'll pick whatever we have that's in your size and you can pick from there." She said with a smile.

"What's Kara going as?" Ryoga asked.

Kisuna smiled, "I heard Quattro got to pick her costume."

"Why?" Rio asked.

"Because we do it for fun. Quattro, Kara, Trey, and I all put or names in a hat. Then, whoever's name we got, we get to pick a costume for them no matter what." Kisuna said with a shrug.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." Ryoga said.

"It's better than pondering what to do for three weeks on what to be." Kisuna pointed out.

"Whatever…" Ryoga muttered.

XXXX

"I don't get it… why do I have to be him?!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"That's all we have in your size Ryoga so top complaining." Kisuna said in a calm voice as she handed Rio a costume.

"You want me to be… Aki?" She asked as Kisuna nodded as she handed Kaito a costume. Kaito read the label and glared at the girl, "Are you trying to play cupid?" Kaito asked.

Kisuna stared at them, "No, I'm not. I'm just handing out costumes that will fit your size."

"Well, it sure seems-"

"Kaito, you can cut the act alright?" Kisuna said as he blinked.

"What act?" he asked. Kisuna motioned for Ryoga to go and change. He stared at the three and then reluctantly left.

"You really think you can fool me?" she asked with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Rio asked.

Kisuna shook her head, "I saw you two at the café the other day. You guys revealed it." she said with a smile as Kaito and Rio sent her a glare.

"Does Quattro know?" Kaito asked as Kisuna shook her head. "I haven't told anyone yet and I think it'd be better if you guys told them. Now go get changing!" she said with a smile as the two walked away.

Rio glanced at Kaito who shook his head. "What are we going to do know?" she asked.

"I think she can keep it a secret. Considering how well she's already kept so many secrets." Kaito said as he shook his head.

"That's true… wait what other secrets?"

"Just a guess." Kaito said as Rio punched his arm. "Seriously, if Ryoga finds out, you're dead."

Kaito kissed her cheek, "Kara would probably convince him. Besides, it's not like we're running away or anything." He said.

"Yeah…" Rio said. "I'll see you later." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

XXXX

"Oh my goodness!" Kara exclaimed as she watched everyone come down.

"What? Is something wrong?" Rio asked as she observed herself.

"No! You two are dressed up as Aki and Yusei!" Kara exclaimed as she pointed at Rio and Kaito.

Rio shook her head, "Blame your sister." She said as Kisuna giggled.

"That reminds me, Kisuna go get into your costume." Kara said.

"You better to then." Kisuna said with a smile as she walked upstairs.

XXXX

"Ha, now we got a Jayden and Asuka too huh?" Kisuna said as she glanced at Kara and Ryoga.

"Shut up this isn't funny." Kara said as Kisuna smiled. "I never said it was funny. All I'm saying is that we got another couple up for you and Ryoga."

"Shut up." Kara said. "You're the one dressed up as Asuna!"

"How did I possibly know that Misael was going to go as Kirito? I didn't even get to pick my costume anyways." She said.

"I don't know? Maybe someone asked your boyfriend." Kara said.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" she exclaimed as Kara chuckled.

"Well it isn't my fault. Besides-"

"It sort of is. You're the one who picked my costume." She said as she shook her head.

"At least you have a sword!" Kara pointed out.

"So does Misael!" Alit exclaimed as he popped up.

"Can we just… go to the carnival now?" Kaito asked.

"I thought we were going to have a birthday party!" Vector whined.

"Yes we are, but the carnival ends at five and it's one right now. So we can celebrate afterwards alright? Now, let's get moving!" Kara said as she walked out of the door.

"I feel like this is more like cosplaying than dressing up." Kisuna said as she shook her head.

"But you look nice as Asuna." Misael said as he ruffled her hair. "You don't even need a wig. You're lucky that Quattro can do your hair like that to." He said.

"No one is wearing a wig." She said.

"Some people might."

"Just you wait, once we get in the van, I'm betting that Kara's going to be putting make up on everyone and passing out wigs so we can look more 'in-character'." Kisuna said.

"That'd be mildly amusing." Misael said.

XXXX

"Hey Kaito, go sit next to Aki!" Kara said as she pointed to the open seat. Kaito looked rather hesitant until she shouted, "Just go!" Kaito shook his head as he sat down next to her. "Hello Kaito-kun." She said with a smile.

Kaito nodded as he sat next to her and Haruto joined them.

"This is going to be fun." Haruto said.

"You have it easy." Kaito said as he ruffled his hair.

"Being Yusei isn't that bad." Haruto said with a grin.

"Now! Let's get going!" Kara said as they pulled out of the driveway.

XXXX

**This continues next chapter! Anyways, we have pairings set up! Yeesh, this was hard. Anyways, review please! :D**


End file.
